


Falls From Grace Are Never Elegant

by StephieBat



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Pre-Armageddon, Courtly Love, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Contraception, Implied/Referenced Sex, Odin Sphere Leifthrasir, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieBat/pseuds/StephieBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, she wielded an heirloom taken from the lifeless hands of her sister. Now, her father’s affection brought her only disgust and heartbreak. Now, for the first time in her life, a man allowed her the freedom to choose.</p><p>Tonight, she would consent for Oswald to bed her.</p><p>Rated M for mature/dark and sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Princess Gwendolyn, forgive me if I am too forward,” Myris began as she lingered in the doorway. “But are you certain of this?”

“Yes, Myris,” the royal Valkyrie assured her, overlooking her confidant’s candor. Even if it wasn’t her place to have her say, Myris could be perfectly correct in her observations. Smoothing her palms down the front of her silken nightgown, Gwendolyn tried to allow its cool touch to soothe her. Anything to still her trembling hands. “There is talk that the world will soon meet its end. One cannot afford the luxury of time. Not when I love Oswald so.”

Unable to conceal her sigh, the Pooka servant attempted a hollow smile. “All that you need to prepare can be found on your nightstand. I have left an extra set of towels and a change of attire, should you need it. After… _it_ is done, please do not hesitate to ring for me to draw you a bath. Otherwise, Oswald has ordered both myself and Brom not to disturb you until late tomorrow evening, if necessary.”

“My affection must inspire much confidence in him,” Gwendolyn mused, her wings shuddering slightly, ruffling her feathers. “Oh!” she exclaimed, cheeks dusted in a rosy hue. “That must have sounded—”

“’Tis alright. Such conduct is not improper among lovers.” Taking up her potions tray, Myris bobbed a curtsey that rattled the bottles she skillfully balanced. “I will leave you now.”

Gwendolyn listened to the padding of her maid’s footsteps fade down the stone hallway until she realized she had begun to gather her gown into her hands. She cursed under her breath, “I am so thoughtless! Perhaps the wrinkles will fall out once Oswald returns.”

Crossing the balcony under a brilliant canopy of cosmos, she fidgeted with her attire as she seated herself at the antique vanity. Just as Myris had said, the proper arrangements for the night were there, crisply folded for her use. Next to the linens was an array of peculiar potions. Each glass vile was labeled with Myris’ looping penmanship, detailing their directional use.

Royal confidants such as Myris specialized in a vein of alchemy that alleviated the duties of their masters, especially where heirs, or lack thereof, were concerned. Her father had always dismissed these skills, not requiring his own attendant to practice such “absurd” alchemy, but her mother and Griselda had always supported Myris’ studies in it. Now, she understood why.

Affection, especially of the physical sort, never quite crossed her mind. Before knowing Oswald, she only ever found pleasure in the heat of battle. Wielding her weapon had brought glory to her country and praise from her father. No matter how many times the blasted Inferno King Onyx would try to tempt her, love was a frivolity that she could not afford. Marriage was a duty that she refused to fulfil until Griselda had first betrothed herself to another.

But now, she wielded an heirloom taken from the lifeless hands of her sister. Now, her father’s affection brought her only disgust and heartbreak. Now, for the first time in her life, a man allowed her the freedom to choose.

Tonight, she would consent for Oswald to bed her. Tonight, she would allow herself to indulge until she became featherbrained.

Pulling the cork out of a glass containing clear, shimmering liquid labeled _take now_ , she emptied the contents and let it burn down her throat, warming the depths of her belly. “How strange,” she murmured after wiping her lips with a handkerchief that Oswald had lent her. It tasted distinctly like the port that was served in the royal banquet hall, if only a bit more potent. The glass clattered from her unsteady grip and nearly knocked over the other colorful dosages.

“Careful, my beautiful bird,” a low voice announced from the open doorway. “We will need those if we are to celebrate tonight properly.”

Placing the used cloth on the pile of linens, Gwendolyn rose to greet her husband. “Oswald,” she said with a timid smile. “I am glad to see you made it home well. Father has sent word that there is rising discord in the land.”

Lips tugging up on one side, the renowned Shadow Knight offered an amused half-smile. “Would you like me to show you just how spectacular I am feeling?”

“My, you are very bold tonight,” she said, her eyes downcast. The color rose in her cheeks. “Perhaps I should call you my brave Knight.”

Oswald made his way to her, armor clanking with each deliberate movement. He skimmed a finger under her chin, nudging her head up so that he could catch her gaze. “Do not worry about the state of things. The streets are merely filled with murmurs, not bloodshed, and your father maintains his stronghold. You Valkyrie are the fiercest of warriors—do not doubt your sisters in arms. Let us claim the night as our own and only raise our weapons if we must.”

He reached further to cup her jaw and she nestled into his touch, reaching up to place her hand over his. “I have already given you my word on _that_ matter.” She turned her head to kiss his open palm. “But I appreciate your sweet reassurances, my brave, _brave_ Knight.”

Oswald bit down on his lower lip and sucked in a breath. “Pretty bird, you torment me. I once considered agony to be one of my most intimate acquaintances, but your teasing will end me, I swear it.”

Stepping even closer, he caused her to bump into the vanity’s edge. As she began to protest of her discomfort, he reached behind her for a vial, pushing his cool, hard armor flush against the length of her. “Oh…” she trailed off hopelessly, powerless to stop him as he bit off the cork and downed his share of the tonic. She watched his adam’s apple as he savored the burn. A drop of liquid trailed down his chin. _Oh._

He tilted his head to better meet her startled gaze. “Will you assist me in removing my armor? I assume you know how, having your own set to relieve yourself of.”

“Of course,” she breathed. “Of course I know how.”

She rose to the challenge and proved just how thorough her knowledge of it was.


	2. Chapter 2

They were tangled in bed, a desperate mess of rumpled sheets and bare limbs. With her silver hair sprawled out every which way beneath her, some loose strands stuck to Oswald’s wet mouth, she laid beneath her husband and tried to catch her breath. The suppleness of her chest rose to fully meet his firm one. Even without the armor, he was strong.

Settling his weight in his hips, sinking deeper into bliss, it took all of Oswald’s willpower not to collapse on top of her.

Releasing her grip from the bedding, she reached up to smooth her fingers over the Knight’s clenched jaw. Taking hold of him, she dragged him down for a deep, velvety kiss. “Gwendolyn…” her name rolled off his labored tongue like the low, distant thunder. “You are more magnificent than the heavens above and more spellbinding than the stars. Surely, you must know my amazement in knowing your deepest love.”

The royal Valkyrie, her breath drawing more rapidly, merely moaned as his lips moved over her ear. Her slackened grip reaffirmed itself on his narrow waist, willing him to slow down lest she become incoherent. She could fend him off for only so long. “Oswald,” she breathed. “Your warmth astonishes me. That such a noble and fierce warrior could be so tender was but before a mere fantasy to me. I have never known a man to be the equal of a Valkyrie but you continue to defy my expectations.”

“’Tis an honor that I should fight beside you in battle and lay beside you in bed,” he said while interlacing his fingers through hers.

She relented with a hum of pleasure, drawing her arms up near her head so that she could angle herself better, allowing him to anchor her. “Mmm, that it is. Though you seem to favor positioning yourself above me, lately.”

“Only so that your Highness might liken me to the cosmos that overlook us.” His grip tightened, causing her nails to dig crescent imprints into his pulse line as she shifted beneath him. Her desirous gaze became hooded as he rocked slowly against her, building up their now familiar friction. His voice was heady, “I do not deserve to lie in your lovely shadow.”

“Oswald,” she panted, “You already dwell in the deepest part of me.” Her words faltered for a moment as she focused on keeping up with his pace. “Surely, you will… let… my shadow… claim you.”

After they had recollected themselves from their blinding bliss, Gwendolyn took her husband by the shoulders and gently steered him so that she could roll over on top of him. The brilliance of the night sky illuminated her silver curtain of hair that soon shrouded the both of them. “See? ‘Tis not so bad.”

Stroking his fingers up and down her bare thighs, he gave her a soft, lazy smile. “You are the vision of a heavenly angel.”

Her wings stretched out at his words, drawing to their full, magnificent length. “If I were heaven sent, I would assure you that falls from grace are not elegant.” Her wings eased and folded in on themselves as she leaned into him.

His lips gave a melancholy twist. “You speak harshly of yourself, my angel. You could never disgrace yourself so. The kingdoms may fall in these coming days but you and I have conquered death before.”

She gave a tinkering laugh and claimed his lips with a smile. “That we have,” she agreed between the countless kisses that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I purchased Odin Sphere Leifthrasir for my PS Vita around when it released and I have never enjoyed a game more than this! It's beautiful and so much fun! I found Oswald and Gwendolyn's slow developing romance endearing.
> 
> For those of you who follow my writing, you'll notice I often use song lyrics in my titles. I quote "Sacrifice" from the RWBY vol. 2 soundtrack by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams. This is my first foray into the Odin Sphere fandom and into rather "explicit" sexual content, so feedback would be greatly appreciated! A comment is worth a thousand kudos.


End file.
